Closer to the edge
by TheLegend92
Summary: She destroyed everthing that held his happiness. Was it meant to be fixed?


_**~ Closer to the edge ~**_

He watched her walk away from him towards the weasel. His eyes followed her all the way down to the aisle. She looked good, but she wasn't his; not anymore.

Scar head handed her over since her parents died during the war. For a brief moment their eyes met and he saw the hurt in her brown eyes.

He sighted and rubbed his temples. Why, oh why, does she have to make this so hard? It wasn't his fault.

He remembered very well how this happened.

_He watched her enter and bended down to kiss her, but she stopped him._

"_What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked concerned and tried to look in her eyes, but she refused to meet his. _

"_I'm going to marry Ron" she whispered, looking intently at her feet._

_The shock left him speechless. "What? How?" he asked, his throat dry and his heart shattering. _

"_You know how it happens Draco. He asked, I said yes, we marry tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?" he choked out. "When the hell did he asked you?" his anger overpowered the hurt. _

_She fidgeted and he just knew, knew that it has been a long time ago. He grabbed her and started shaking her. "When?" he bellowed. _

"_Three months ago" she cried and tried to leave his grasp._

_Disgusted he shoved her away from him. "How could you?" he asked deadly. Another thought occurred to him._

"_Did you sleep with him?" _

_The silent that followed answered everything he ever wanted to know. _

"_Get out!"_

"_Please let me explain!"_

"_I said GET OUT!"_

_She looked at him through tears and started to back away until her back hit the door. _

"_And never come back" he whispered. _

_With a great sob she fled from his flat. _

_That night nothing in his flat remained completely. His wrath caused destruction where it could reach._

And here he was, sitting at the wedding of the love of his life. Seeing the hurt in her eyes and feeling guilty for not letting her explain.

He cursed quietly, stood up and left. Never in his life could he just watch and stay silent. But he would be silent otherwise she would never have invited him. She wasn't one to do it out of spite or to hurt him.

He walked out of the chapel and could feel the first raindrops wetting his face. As soon as he found a good spot he started smoking, trying to forget that _his_ Hermione was marrying Ron Weasley.

From the corner of his eye Harry Potter saw the mop of blond hair disappearing outside. He hold in a great sight and watched his two best friends.

Ron seemed to burst with happiness whereas Hermione looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

Harry knew why. Her dress was not the right one, the flowers were wrong too. Everything was wrong. He remembered the talk they had right before the wedding.

"_Are you alright Mione?" he asked worried at her unhappy expression._

"_I don't like it" she murmured at looked with distaste at he dress fingering the bows everywhere. _

"_Well you should have taken another one then."_

_She looked him in the eye and Harry understood. Just like he understood her relationship with Malfoy. "Come here" he said quietly and opened his arm to embrace her._

_She rushed in his comforting arms and held him in one of the tightest hugs he ever had._

"_You don't have to marry him" he whispered in her ear. She tensed and tried to break free from his grasp._

"_What are you talking about Harry?"_

_He ignored her question and asked one of his own. "Do you love Ron Hermione?"_

"_Of course!" she said sounding like a mother being scandalized that her child could do wrong. _

"_Of course" he murmured. "But are you in love with him Hermione?"_

_She stayed silent until she whispered "Does it matter? There are one hundred people outside waiting for me to become Mrs. Ron Weasley."_

_With that the music started and she walked out with Harry walking silently beside her. _

Harry couldn't understand why she would go through with this. This was supposed to be her perfect day, but it wasn't. It was Ron's perfect day.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed to every available god that he would life afterwards.

"If anybody wishes that these two souls shouldn't be bound together forever so he or she should speak up or stay silent forever."

Taking a deep breath Harry said "I don't wish them to be bound forever!"

Every soul in the room looked at him with wide eyes. Ron's seemed to come out of his head. While Hermione's face lost all colour.

"Harry mate, this isn't funny" croaked Ron and gripped Hermione's hand tighter in his own.

Harry sighted and walked towards Hermione. Softly he took her hands in his, ignoring the staring eyes.

"Hermione, I know that you would never be happy like this. That's why I will give you this last chance. I have seen you two together and I always thought 'that's the love my parents had'" his expression was serious and no one ever wanted to doubt him in that moment.

"Harry, but I shouldn't" she whispered and Harry lifted her veil and his gaze never seemed to waver.

"Look around Hermione. This isn't about what you should and shouldn't do. This is about what you and you alone want" with that he let go of her hands and took a step back; never letting Hermione's gaze travel away.

The hope in her eyes was all that he needed to smile and nod towards the door. She threw nervously a last glance at Ron's face before she gathered up her dress and broke into a run to leave the church.

The rain blurred his vision and he felt something shatter deep inside again and again. A glance at his watch showed that they would be married in less than five minutes.

Five more minutes so he could interrupt, but he wouldn't do that.

Her wish was his command. She wanted to marry the weasel than so be it. He wouldn't interfere with it; even if Hermione was the only good that ever happened to him.

One last time he looked at the doors, sighted and started to walk away with memories running through his head.

"_We have to do this together Malfoy so lets call it a truce."_

_He looked at her out stretched hand and with a small smile took it._

"_Truce" he said._

_It was the beginning of the end. _

_She looked him in the eyes and took his outstretched hand to help herself up._

_"Thanks."  
_

"_No problem Granger. Friends do this for each other."_

_A friendship so great blossomed that it surprised the whole school._

_He searched her eyes for any sing of hesitation before he leaned down and their lips met for the first time. _

_Soft and gentle became fierce and passionate. _

_After an eternity they parted to take a deep breath._

"_Wow" she murmured and he chuckled breathless._

_A secret as big as Hogwarts formed that day and lasted exactly four years, two months, three weeks and five days._

"Draco!"

This voice stopped him.

Could it really be? No, he wouldn't get his hopes up. That would just lead to another heart shattering disappointment.

"Draco!"

Louder this time. She was coming for him.

Ever so slowly he turned around. Through the rain he saw a mess off white running towards him. Before his mind truly registered what his heart had known, Hermione threw herself around his neck.

"I though I lost you" he murmured and squeezed her tightly.

"Never" she whispered back and stroked his face lovingly.

Hesitant that she would fade once he really touched her, he cradled her face in his hands.

Neither noticed the crowed which gather at the entrance of the church looking to the pair standing in the rain.

He searched her eyes like the first time they kissed and found nothing but love. Smiling he leaned down and gave her the softest and loved filled kiss known to them.

Not long after they parted and he leaned his forehead on hers; gazing softly in her eyes.

"Never do this again."

"I promise" she murmured back.

Harry watched and smiled softly; happy for them to have found each other.

Ron's angry wails brought him back to the disaster he was responsilbe for. Walking inside the church to maintain damage control he couldn't help but promise himself something.

"I will never allow them to get so close to the edge ever again."

_**~ The End ~**_

_This came to me while listening to __30 seconds to mars – Closer to the edge_

_I really hope you like it because it comes from the depths of my heart._

_Please leave a review =)_

_Til next time!_


End file.
